Untitled Draco/Ginny Angsty FF
by Natalya Evans
Summary: Ginny thought it was bad enough being partnered up with Draco for a class presentation. When disaster strikes, can they work past their differences to survive?


Author Name: Natalya Evans  
  
Email: tarier@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Ginny thought it was bad enough having to partner up with Draco on an assignment, but soon enough something much worse happens. Can she and Draco set aside their differences and work together toward a common goal?  
  
Disclaimer: Standard 'These characters are not mine. . .they are the creation of JK Rowling' Claim. Acknowledgments also include: Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc, et all.  
  
Author's Note: I forget why, but I promised Archer I would write her a D/G ff. I haven't worked on this forever, but I decided to post what I've got so far. This is only in the VERY early part of the story, and this post is indeed a veeeeery rough draft. Leave comments if you will. Hopefully I can get back to working on this, as I've got some pretty amusing stuff planned out.  
  
  
  
        Head lying on her desk, Ginny struggled to stay awake. Binns's monotonous voice droned on, lecturing about the Nymphic Treaty of 1217. Sighing deeply, Ginny shifted a little in her seat. Her only comfort came in the knowledge that the bell would ring soon and mercifully take her out of her misery.  
  
"Before I forget, class," Binns wheezed, "in lieu of your midterm exams you shall be partnering up and giving your classmates a presentation on a major magical historical event from the past 500 years."  
  
Intrigued, Ginny picked up her head slightly. Partnering up? She glanced hopefully over at Harry, her cheeks tinging red. Biting her lip, she suppressed a grin. His dark hair was even more disheveled today than usual, not that it mattered to Ginny one bit. She found Harry Potter simply too wonderful for words. If she could only stop behaving like such a git around him. . . She looked away quickly, hoping no one saw her staring at him.  
  
Leaning carelessly back in his chair, arms folded arrogantly across his chest, was Draco Malfoy. Smirk planted firmly in place, a malicious glint graced his steel gray eyes. He had seen the pathetically poor Weasley girl drooling over Potter, again.  
  
Not moving an inch, Malfoy called up to her, "Got yourself a boyfriend there, Weasley? I thought you were too poor to pay anyone to date you." He chuckled softly, quite satisfied with himself.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, horrified. Her ears turned bright red, the color rapidly spreading to her face.  
  
Ron, who had been sitting on the other side of Harry, began to yell obscenities, lunging out of his chair starting towards Malfoy.  
  
Hermione leaped up out of her seat as well, reaching Ron before Harry could even make a move to stand up.  
  
"Leave him be, Ron. He's not worth our time," Hermione sniffed, grabbing Ron by the arm.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but one icy glare from Hermione changed his mind. Taking his seat again, Ron seethed silently.  
  
Peace momentarily restored, Hermione sat again, shooting a sidelong glance at Harry.  
  
Malfoy merely smirked, happy to have gotten a rise out of so many Gryffindors with so little effort.  
  
"Class! Class!" Binns said in an attempt to restore order, not really sure what was going on.  
  
"Er. . .rather than you choosing partners, I shall assign them to you. Perhaps," he continued, "some of you will learn a lesson in tolerance as well as something fascinating about the History of Magic."  
  
Everyone's eyebrows shot up. Binns was going to assign them project partners? This could not be good.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled, exchanging an annoyed glance with Harry.  
  
Ginny looked around nervously. Please partner me with Harry, she repeated desperately to herself.  
  
"Alright, young ladies and gentlemen," Binns mumbled, consulting his roll sheet. "Mr. Longbottom, you will be working with Miss Bulstrode."  
  
Neville simpered and stared across the room at Milicent Bulstrode, a big, surly-looking Slytherin girl. He gulped and stared at his hands, terrified.  
  
Binns tutted and then went rapidly down the roster.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Finch-Fletchley, Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Finnigan. . ."  
  
He went on and on until everyone but four students were assigned.  
  
Binns looked at the remaining students carefully before making up his mind.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you shall team up with Mr. Goyle here. Miss Weasley, you may work with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The color drained from Ginny's face. Work with Malfoy? Binns had to be kidding! She felt sick!  
  
Glancing at Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, she noted that he looked just as pleased.  
  
"Sir," he drawled lazily up to Binns, "Are you sure you-"  
  
"Silence!" Binns said crossly. He never became upset or confrontational, but if it was one thing Binns hated, it was to be questioned or challenged. "You are all working with the people I assigned to you! No exceptions or changes! Good day!"  
  
The bell rang and Binns quickly disappeared through the wall, leaving many upset students behind.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Thanks to Archers and her crazy sister for the laughs and encouragement, Costigan for the chortles, and Malfoy69 for the madsnogs. 


End file.
